themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ox Baker Triumphant
Ox Baker Triumphant is the first track from the Babylon Springs EP. A demo of it was posted on the Mountain Goats forums on by John Darnielle on April 15, 2008 along with several other demos to make up for the cancellation of their 2008 Australian tour. Lyrics I will rise from the swamp where they dumped my private plane I'll be clutching the life preserver in my teeth And I will find the highway And I will flag down a truck Worry lines on my forehead, blank stare underneath And when I come back to town I'm gonna cast my burden down A little worse for wear Practically walking on air I will thank my ride and crawl my way back inside To the guts of the building where my enemies Hide in the dark like roaches And I will signal the camera crew And everyone will do what he's been trained how to do Sweat dripping from my face as my moment approaches Click your heels, count to three I bet you never expected me A little worse for wear Practically walking on air Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This song is my dream of Ox Baker being forced to leave town and then coming back to his normal arena to seek revenge on those who would wrong him." -- 2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song *Ox Baker was an American professional wrestler known for his catchphrase "I love to hurt people!" Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-24 - Herbst Theatre - San Francisco, CA *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-21 - Sixth & I Historic Synagogue - Washington, D.C. *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-06 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2012-06-27 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC Videos of this Song *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO Category:Internet releases Category:Babylon Springs EP songs Category:Video